What's A Soulmate?
by Bruntrose
Summary: Menunggu? Luhan sangat baik dalam melakukan kegiatan itu. Lagi pula Sehun sendiri yang menyuruhnya menunggu sampai 'saatnya' nya datang. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa seseorang yang di tunggu ternyata adalah teman sendiri. Main pair : HUNHAN, Rated T, Friendship, Drama, Romance Warning : GS
1. Prolouge

**What's A Soulmate?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Hunhan**

 **Rating: T**

 **Drama, Friendship, Romance, slight angst**

 **WARNING !**

 **Messy language, cliche, typos, idk I just think this fic not good enough *melet ala vivi***

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 ***curtain's open***

 **.**

 _Summary :_ Menunggu? Luhan sangat baik dalam melakukan kegiatan itu. Lagi pula Sehun sendiri yang menyuruhnya menunggu sampai 'saatnya' nya datang. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa seseorang yang di tunggu ternyata adalah teman sendiri.

.

{-}{-}{-}

.

"Kita sangat dekat.

hanya berjarak satu spasi.

Dan kamu menamainya,

Pertemanan."

-from her

"Kita sangat jauh.

Satu spasi menjadi pemisah yang mencekik

Dan aku menamainya,

Penantian."

-To him

 _._

 _._

Semester baru tidak akan pernah menjadi situasi yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan.

Karena itu berarti, ia harus menerima banyak PR setiap harinya, atau mendengar ocehan Byun Baekhyun yang menyamai suara peluit tukang parkir, atau kembali menulis banyak naskah untuk ekstrakuliuler teater.

Keadaan kelas yang sepi, membuat kepala Luhan otomatis berpikir. Ia bosan dengan ekosistem di sekitarnya. Hanya menulis belasan naskah teater untuk di perankan orang lain. Sering terbersit dalam benaknya. Ia ingin menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita yang ia buat. Namun Luhan sadar, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Karena hingga kini, naskah yang ia buat selalu bertemakan romansa. Sedangkan dirinya masih sendiri. Lagi pula, pemikiran anak kelas satu junior high school sepertinya masih sangat dangkal, jadi untuk saat ini, Luhan membiarkan hidupnya mengalir mengikuti arus.

Desahan pendek keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya hari ini tidak akan berakhir baik jika permulaannya saja kepalanya sudah di beratkan oleh pemikiran-pemikiran sejenis itu.

Lama kelamaan, indranya menangkap satu per satu murid kelasnya mulai berdatangan. Membuat Luhan mengenyahkan pemikiran anehnya dan memilih memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada yang memasang senyum bahagia, ada yang menekuk wajah, dan ada juga yang nampak tak acuh.

"Luuhaaaeenn!" teriak seseorang. Luhan menghela napasnya karena ia tahu pelakunya pasti Byun Baekhyun. Si centil pacar ketua kelas.

"Tebak apa yang baru di semester ini?!" Pekik gadis berponi rata di depannya.

" _A hello would be nice_ , Byun," balas Luhan malas.

" _Meh, I'll do it later._ Sekarang aku punya berita yang lebih penting! Kita akan kedatangan anak baru! _And he's hot_!"

{-}{-}{-}

 **TBC**

 **Anggap saja ini pembukaan/prolog :) I'll see you guys soon! Review + favorite please?**


	2. (ONE) The new face

**What's A Soulmate?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Hunhan**

 **Rating: T**

 **Drama, Friendship, Romance, slight angst**

 **WARNING !**

 **GS/ Genderswitch, Messy language, cliche, typos, idk I just think this fic not good enough *melet ala vivi***

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 ***curtain's open***

 **.**

"Tebak apa yang baru di semester ini?!" Pekik gadis berponi rata di depannya.

" _A hello would be nice_ , Byun," balas Luhan malas.

" _Meh, I'll do it later._ Sekarang aku punya berita yang lebih penting! Kita akan kedatangan anak baru! _And he's hot_!"

{-}{-}{-}

"Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku pindahan dari Daejeon. Mohon bantuannya, Terima kasih," ujar Sehun lugas.

Luhan memindai laki-laki itu sejenak. Banyak anak perempuan di kelasnya yang memperhatikan Sehun bak daging segar.

Tidak salah juga. Anak baru itu tinggi. Kulitnya seputih kapas, sedangkan bibirnya berwarna pink cerah, rambut hitamnya di tata berantakan hingga meninggalkan kesan natural. Secara keseluruhan Sehun tampan. Hanya satu yang kurang menurut Luhan.

Laki-laki ini tidak memiliki ekspresi.

" _Hot my ass, Byun! He's freaking cold_!" bisiknya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan si centil itu hanya tertawa jahil.

"Baiklah Sehun, kau akan duduk di sebelah Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah ketua kelas. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, bertanyalah padanya," perintah Heo Saem.

"Baik, Saem," Sehun pun membuat langkah menuju kursinya. Lagi-lagi seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tak acuh.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Mereka memanggilku Chanyeol, atau caplang, atau yoda, atau idiot, _geez_! _I have too many nicknames,_ " gumamnya.

"A _nyway, it's up to you, what would you like to call me?_ " Chanyeol memasang senyum lebarnya. Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum bergumam,

"Chanyeol kedengarannya cukup sopan,"

". _Good_! Sekarang kita berteman! Akan ku ajak kau berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat. Ah iya, kau juga harus memilih ekstrakulikuler. Aku anak musik. Kau tertarik ikut denganku?"

"Apakah itu wajib?" tanya Sehun dengan dahi mengerut.

"Apa? Ekstrakulikuler? Tentu! Apa sekolahmu yang dulu tidak mewajibkan itu? Di Seoul semua sekolah mewajibkan muridnya untuk bergabung di ekstrakulikuler. Biar ku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang perhatikan Heo Saem mengajar sebelum taringnya mencuat keluar," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kedua pundaknya seolah merinding. Sehun mendengus geli dan memasang senyum tipisnya. Hari ini ia menemukan fakta bawa teman baru bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Sedangkan Luhan sejak tadi sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang.

{-}{-}{-}

Pelajaran terakhir baru saja berakhir. Setelah ini Luhan harus menyambangi markas teater. Si _peka_ Suho yang memaksanya kesana.

"Aku mau ke markas teater dulu. Kalian pulang duluan saja," kata Luhan sambil memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Pasti kerjaan si _peka_?" tebak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo spontan tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan memanggilnya seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sampai dia miskin dan tinggi!" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Lagi pula kan memang kenyataannya dia PEndek dan KAya. _Peka_ adalah julukan yang tepat untuknya," tambahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng heran.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Song Saem yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekat ketiganya. Semua murid memang sudah keluar dari kelas. Hanya sisa mereka bertiga yang masih merapikan barang.

"Belum, Saem," jawab Luhan sopan.

Gurunya yang satu ini, sangat cantik dan baik hati. Semua murid setuju bahwa Song Saem sudah dianggap seperti bidadari yang meniupkan angin surga di Seonmoon Junior High School.

" _The new face_ …" katanya menggantung. Mata cantiknya memperhatikan ketiga murid di depannya. " _Cute enough huh_?" tebaknya.

" _I know right, Ms! He's freaking hot_!" Byun Baekhyun yang menyetui pertama kali.

" _Geez_! Apa _hot_ nya? Dia manusia terdingin yang pernah ku temui!" sanggah Luhan cepat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bersuara. Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil memasukan buku terakhirnya kedalam tas.

"Biar Saem tebak, salah satu diantara kalian ada yang tertarik dengannya. Benar kan?" kata Song Saem sambil melirik mereka bergantian.

" _Yeah! Yeah! Me! Me!_ " seru Baekhyun heboh.

Luhan yang melihat kehebohan itu, langsung menyentil jidat si bawel.

"Park Chanyeol mau kau kemanakan Byun centil?"

Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan seringaian lebar. "Sehun bisa jadi cadangan," katanya ringan.

" _Well, good luck girls_. Ms lihat Oh Sehun bukan tipe laki-laki yang pintar dalam persoalan wanita," ujar Song Saem. Kemudian guru itu berlalu begitu saja dari sana. Menyisakan kerut bingung di dahi ketiga muridnya.

{-}{-}{-}

Luhan menemukan, bahwa pernyataan Song Saem waktu itu, benar adanya. Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki yang paling bodoh jika menangkut persoalan perempuan. Dan Luhan salah jika menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki dingin. Wajahnya memang begitu. Namun sifatnya tetap friendly dan hangat.

Dan sialnya, wajah dingin itulah yang membuatnya memiliki banyak pengagum.

Sejak kepindahannya, sudah ada tiga anak perempuan dikelasnya yang menyukainya. Luhan tidak tahu ada berapa anak yang menyukai Sehun di kelas lain. Itu bukan urusannya. Namun bodohnya, Oh Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau dirinya memiliki banyak pengagum. Meskipun sudah di beri _kode_ dari sana-sini, laki-laki itu tetap bodoh dalam menyikapinya.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan bagi Luhan adalah, sahabatnya sendiri telah jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Yap. Si pendek Do Kyung Soo sudah hampir dua tahun menyukai Oh Sehun diam-diam. Luar biasa. Luhan mendesah tanpa sadar.

"Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kalian sudah pernah bertukar nomor telepon?" cecar Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan. Kyungsoo baru mengakui kepada teman-temannya saat makan siang tadi. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah tak kuat menahan perasaanya sendirian. Dan hal itu membuatnya harus menerima intorgasi dari Luhan dan Baekhyun sepulang sekolah.

" _I don't know_. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Kau tahu aku bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu, Baek," jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Astaga! Sudah hampir dua tahun kau menyukainya?! Okay kalau begitu, tidak usah di tunda lagi! Mulai besok kita harus membantu _our baby owl_ Do Kyung Soo untuk mendekati Oh Sehun! _Call_?" gagas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab hanya menunduk malu. Sedangkan Luhan sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan. Anak itu malah sibuk melamun sendiri dengan dahi mengerut.

"Luhan! _Lost in a dreamland_ _again?_ " tebak Baekhyun sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir mungkin cerita ini cocok untuk ku jadikan naskah teater selanjutnya," dusta Luhan.

Iya. Luhan berbohong. Kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri menyukai Oh Sehun membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri. Entah apa sebabnya. Padahal selama ini Luhan yakin dia tidak menyukai Sehun dan hanya menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai teman sekelasnya. Namun kenapa sekarang hatinya terasa sakit? Luhan kehilangan dirirnya selama beberapa saat.

Lalu tahu-tahu, keesokan harinya Baekhyun benar-benar melancarkan aksi sebagai _cupid_. Hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya, sukses membuat Oh Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang menciptakan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi gadis itu.

Hal itu berlangsung kurang lebih dua bulan. Hingga akhir semester pun tiba. Setelah liburan nanti, mereka resmi menjabat sebagai siswa kelas tiga yang harus melakukan ujian untuk masuk ke High School yang mereka mau.

Di hari terakhir ujian, Baekhyun mengurung Sehun dan Kyungsoo di dalam kelas. Tentunya aksi ini di dukung oleh Park Chanyeol selaku kekasih Baekhyun sekaligus teman dekat Sehun. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bertindak sebagai penonton.

Setiap kali Kyungsoo tersipu karena Sehun, setiap kali Sehun melirik Kyungsoo, setiap kali Baekhyun mengoceh tentang sikap Sehun yang bersahabat terhadap Kyungsoo, dan setiap kali melihat interaksi Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan harus menahan sakit yang menggerogoti dadanya. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, Luhan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak tahu.

"Aku rasa Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah. Anak itu tidak banyak bicara soal perempuan. Dia bukannya bodoh. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapi penggemarnya. Kan sudah ku bilang, yang ada di otaknya hanya futsal, futsal, dan futsal," kata Chanyeol sambil menggigit cokelat Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendelik galak. Sudah sakit hati, cokelatnya di rampas pula, kurang menyedihkan apa dirinya saat ini?

"Tapi aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, ya. Jangan berharap apa-apa pada Oh Sehun. Dia bodoh," kata Chanyeol lagi. Kemudian hening. Ketiga murid itu tenggelam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Sehun keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam kelas. Ketiganya menoleh. Sehun hanya melirik mereka bergantian lalu pergi dari sana tanpa penjelasan.

"Kejar dia, Chan!" titah Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menurut untuk mengejar Sehun. Dan mereka berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kelas untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat karena takut Sehun berbuat sesuatu pada sahabat mereka.

" _Are you okay baby owl? What happend?_ " tanya Baekhyun langsung. Kyungsoo masih menunduk. Anak ini akan selalu menjadi yang paling rapuh diantara mereka bertiga.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami hanya bicara. Sehun meminta maaf karena dia terlalu bodoh jika, bersangkutan dengan urusah wanita. Jadi dia bilang, aku lebih baik memberikan perasaanku pada orang yang lebih pintar dalam persoalan wanita," jabar Kyungsoo tenang.

" _Aw… it's okay baby owl. We're here_. Kita cari orang yang lebih pintar untukmu okay?" hibur Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus kemudian mengangguk.

" _I know right,_ Kyung. _He's stupid,_ " gumam Luhan dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua sahabatnya langsung menoleh.

"Tumben kau berkomentar," kata Baekhyun heran.

"Aku selalu diam karena aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Oh Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk Kyungsoo kita yang pintar. Tapi perasaan seseorang tidak bisa di cegah atau di hilangkan. Jadi kubiarkan semuanya mengalir. Ku biarkan Kyungsoo menikmati proses jatuh cintanya. Meskipun aku tahu akhirnya akan begini, tapi proses nya menyenangkan bukan?" Luhan mendesah pendek. Ketiganya tersenyum tanda setuju. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan.

{-}{-}{-}

 **TBC**

 **Part 1 published! told ya, it's not good right? hehehe Review + Favorite please? 520!**

 **Note : open my profile :) yesall of my fic are GS / Genderswitch. sorry for not giving you a warning.**


	3. (TWO) He's someone else's Boyfriend

**What's A Soulmate?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Hunhan**

 **Rating: T**

 **Drama, Friendship, Romance, slight angst**

 **WARNING !**

 **Messy language, cliche, typos, idk I just think this fic not good enough *melet ala vivi***

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 ***curtain's open***

 **.**

 _Summary :_ Menunggu? Luhan sangat baik dalam melakukan kegiatan itu. Lagi pula Sehun sendiri yang menyuruhnya menunggu sampai 'saatnya' nya datang. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa seseorang yang di tunggu ternyata adalah teman sendiri.

.

{-}{-}{-}

.

Wisuda sudah tinggal menghitung hari. Seluruh siswa Seonmoon Junior High School lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Mereka merayakannya dengan menggelar pesta perpisahan yang akan di laksanakan malam ini. _They called it, Senior Party_.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sudah berkumpul di rumah Baekhyun untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sejak pagi, ketiganya sibuk menyiapkan ini-itu. Mulai dari dress, make up, heels, hair accessories, dan kado untuk tukar kado nanti malam.

"Kau serius mau meneruskan High school di China, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun lemah. Ya. Luhan memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikan nya di Beijing, tempat kelahiran kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, Baek. Babaku sudah mendaftarkanku di sana. Dua minggu setelah wisuda aku akan berangkat ke Beijing. Maaf harus meninggalkan kalian," tutur Luhan penuh penyesalan.

Sejujurnya alasannya pindah bukan karena ingin mandiri. Luhan hanya butuh suasana baru untuk menata ulang hatinya. Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah membuatnya porak-poranda. Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo waktu itu, Luhan semakin rapat menutup kekagumannya pada Sehun. Dan sialnya, rasa itu malah tumbuh kian liar.

Seolah kekonyolan Sehun adalah lawakan paling lucu yang pernah ia tahu, dan permainan futsal Sehun adalah permainan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Bahkan sebagai pengagum puisi, bagi Luhan, puisi susu Sehun adalah puisi ter-konyol sekaligus puisi paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Lu! _Oh Gosh! Daydreaming again?!_ " protes Baekhyun.

Luhan buru-buru tersadar. "Maaf. Belakangan ini aku banyak memikirkan tetang kehidupanku di Beijing," dustanya.

"Daripada bersedih, lebih baik kita cepat bersiap. Anggap saja malam ini juga perpisahan untukmu, Luhan," usul Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mereka memulai dengan riasan wajah. Kemudian memakai dress masing-masing lalu saling membantu menata rambut. Ketiganya selesai tepat pukul 6. Masih ada satu jam sampai _gate_ di buka. Baekhyun sudah mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol. Katanya si caplang sudah di bawah sedang mengobrol degan Mommy Heechul. Ketiganya pun turun dari kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan yang terlebih dahulu menangkap sinyal kehadiran Sehun disana. Seketika ia merasa gugup. Tangannya berkeringat dan dadanya berdegup kencang. _Fuck butterflies! I feel the whole zoo right now! Byun Baekhyun was right! He's freaking hot in a tuxedo!_ Batin Luhan menjerit.

Sehun memang luar biasa tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap. Rambutnya di tata ke atas dengan gel. Luhan nyaris tak merasakan lututnya saat ini.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun kikuk.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tatapan tidak beranjak dari Baekhyun.

"Kami baru sampai dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Mommy mu. Wah, kau cantik sekali, Bee," puji Chanyeol tulus. Semua orang di ruangan itu dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

"Kalian juga cantik" tambah Chanyeol seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

" _Thanks_ , kalian juga tampan" gumam Luhan dengan maksud terselubung. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu.

" _Anyway_ , aku kesini dengan Sehun. Mobilku tidak akan cukup jika untuk berlima karena aku membawa supir. Jadi ku rasa harus ada yang ikut di mobil Sehun," kata Chanyeol.

Ketiga anak perempuan itu saling lirik. Dan seolah mengerti, Baekhyun langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke sisinya. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo berdua dengan Sehun. Mereka masih canggung karena kejadian waktu itu.

"Kyung, kau denganku dan Chanyeol saja ya? Aku tidak mau cuma berdua dengan si caplang ini! Tangannya suka jahil!" gagas Baekhyun memberi alasan. Kyungsoo pun tak menolak.

Tinggal lah Luhan dan kebimbangan hatinya. Di satu sisi ia berteriak kegirangan tapi di sisi lain ia khawatir akan semakin berat mengenyahkan Sehun dari hatinya.

"Kau denganku saja, Lu," kata Sehun buka suara. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Demi neptunus! Jantung Luhan nyaris melompat keluar!

" _Okay, not a problem_ ," sahut Luhan santai. Ia beruntung karena pengendalian dirinya di depan Sehun sudah sangat baik.

"Okay! Ayo berangkat!" seru Baekhyun girang. Tangannya dengan cepat langsung mengamit lengan Chanyeol. Setelah berpamitan dengan Mommy Heechul, mereka berangkat.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping supir, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di jok belakang. Di lain tempat, Luhan mati-matian menahan gejolak bahagia dalam dadanya. Sehun memilih duduk di sampingnya di jok belakang. Membiarkan kursi di samping supirnya kosong.

Awalnya hening. Hanya terdengar suara nyanyian pelan dari radio mobil. Bahkan Luhan sempat berpikir mungkinkah Sehun mendengar degup jantungnya yang super kencang itu? Dan sialny alagi, kkemacetan akhir pekan malah membuat perjalanan itu semakin lama.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun membuka suara.

"Kudengar kau lanjut sekolah di Beijing?" tanyanya sedikit kaku.

Luhan mengangguk. "Itu benar. Aku akan tinggal dengan nenekku di sana,"

"Kenapa harus ke Beijing? Orang tua mu masih di Korea kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin belajar mandiri," jawabnya sekenanya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon. Kemudian kembali hening. Kali ini hanya timbul suara dari gesekan gaun Luhan dengan sofa. Anak itu sudah cukup lama bergerak tak nyaman. Karena sebenarnya dari tadi, gaunnya terinjak kaki Sehun.

"Sehun,"

"Luhan,"

Keduanya saling tatap. Tidak menyangka bisa saling mengucap nama disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan. _Ladies first_ ," ujar Sehun mempersilahkan.

Luhan terkekeh sebentar sebelum melirik kegaunnya yang terinjak.

" _You step on my gown_ ," bisik Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sehun yang baru menyadari langsung mengangkat kakinya dari sana.

" _Sorry_! Aku tidak tahu…"

" _it's okay_ ," potong Luhan sambil kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya keadaan sudah sedikit mencair. Sehun pun ikut tertawa karena kebodohannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku mau meminta nomormu. _We should still keep in touch right_?"

Luhan tertegun. Setelah tiga tahun selalu berada di kelas yang sama, baru kali ini Sehun meminta nomornya. Padahal Luhan sendiri sudah sejak lama memiliki nomor Sehun.

" _Of course_ ," jawab Luhan. Kemudian ia menyebutkan beberapa digit angka yang kemudian disimpan rapi dalam kontak ponsel Sehun.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan mengobrol santai. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun sekelas, Luhan bisa mengobrol sebanyak dan sesantai ini dengan Sehun. Meskipun topik pembicaraannya masih sangat klasik. Hanya seputar sekolah, guru, dan mata pelajaran. Namun, Luhan menemukan hatinya menghangat, seiring dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun..

Mereka tiba pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba terlebih dahulu. Masih belum banyak siswa yang datang karena jalanan sedang macet-macetnya. Luhan bersyukur karenanya. Itu artinya tidak akan ada gosip tentang dirinya dan Sehun yang datang bersama.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" protes Baekhyun.

"Salahkan jalanannya yang macet!" Sehun yang menjawab. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya.

Acara hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Secara kebetulan, Sehun mendapatkan kado dari Luhan yang berisi voucher menonton bioskop untuk dua orang. Dan Sehun mengajak Luhan menonton bersama. Sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai berteman dekat.

{-}{-}{-}

Luhan sedikit menyesal harus berjauhan dengan Sehun disaat mereka baru saja dekat. Namun ternyata pertemanan mereka tidak berhenti sampai disana. Setelah bersekolah di Beijing pun, Sehun masih sering mengontaknya lewat pesan singkat atau telepon. Bertukar cerita layaknya teman dekat.

Sehun melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hankyung High Shcool. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang melanjutkan sekolah di Daesang High School.

Luhan sendiri masih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun hingga kini yang tahu ia berteman dekat dengan Sehun, hanya Baekhyun. Luhan masih enggan jujur pada Kyungsoo. Hanya berjaga-jaga, takutnya Kyungsoo masih memiliki rasa pada Sehun. Namun ternyata di tahu kedua, Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih. Namanya Kim Jongin. Kapten tim basket sekolah mereka. Maka sejak itulah Luhan terbuka pada keduanya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun menebak bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun Luhan terus menepis tebakan Baekhyun dengam dalih "Kami hanya teman dekat. Sahabat. Seperti aku dan kalian," kata Luhan saat itu.

Tetapi, insting Baekhyun sebagai sahabat Luhan tidak pernah salah. Mungkin Luhan memang benar menyukai Sehun diam-diam. Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Laki-laki yang bodoh soal cinta dan perasaan.

Dan Luhan juga tidak mendukung keadaan dengan selalu berasumsi, mungkin Sehun benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat untuk berbagi cerita. Jadi ia terus menahan perasaannya. Bagi Luhan begini saja sudah cukup.

Ia dan Sehun memang tidak terlalu sering bertukar pesan. Namun setiap kali mereka melakukannya, akan selalu ada banyak cerita yang bisa di bagi satu sama lain. Luhan juga menemukan banyak kepribadian Sehun yang lain meski hanya melalui pesan singkat dan telepon.

Seperti Sehun yang ternyata pemalas, Sehun yang merupakan tipe orang _overthinking,_ Sehun yang peyuka binatang khususnya anjing, Sehun yang mengakui dirinya bodoh dalam persoaalan wanita dan cinta, dan Sehun yang mencintai menggunakan otak.

Luhan tidak kaget ketika Sehun mulai bercerita tentang gadis yang ia sukai di sekolahnya. Malahan Luhan mendapati dirinya selalu bersemangat setiap kali Sehun bercerita tentang kisah cintanya.

Sehun masih tetap bodoh dalam persoalan cinta. Dan Luhan dengan senang hati, selalu hadir membimbingnya. Memberinya masukan bagaimana seharusnya pria memperlakukan wanita, apa yang wanita mau dari si pria, rahasia-rahasia hati wanita dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun satu hal baru lagi yang akhirnya Luhan mengerti. Oh Sehun, dengan sifat overthinking nya, mencintai dengan perhitungan. Segala tindakannya di rancang sedemikian rupa agar menghasilkan reaksi yang ia inginkan.

"Ada aksi, maka akan ada reaksi. Aku merancang aksiku agar aku bisa memprediksi reaksi wanitaku," kata si bodoh itu ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa harus memperhitungkan jatuh cinta.

Dan hari ini, setelah melewati pergulatan batin yang cukup pelik, Oh Sehun mendapatkan kekasih pertamannya. Perempuan beruntung itu bernama Clara Kim. Gadis blasteran Australia-Korea. Dan pertama kalinya setelah 'bersahabat' dengan Sehun, hati Luhan patah lagi.

Jujur saja, ia bahagia ketika Sehun bahagia. Namun yang di sayangkan adalah kenapa harus Clara Kim? Karena dari apa yang Luhan dengar tentang Clara Kim, gadis itu hampir bisa di sebut sebagai jalang profesional. Laki-laki cadangannya ada dimana-mana. Hubungan percintaannya tidak pernah lebih dari tiga bulan. Dan parahnya lagi, Oh Sehun sudah tau fakta itu sejak lama. Namun si bodoh ini tetap _kekeuh_ ingin menjadikan Clara Kim sebagai kekasihnya.

Berulang kali Luhan memperingati, namun lagi-lagi Luhan kalah dengan pola pikir otak Sehun. Berbagai alasan Sehun gunakan untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja seperti "Sifat seseorang bisa berubah, Luhan," atau "Dia tidak seburuk itu karena kau tidak mengenalnya," dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi Luhan menyerah menasihati. Membiarkan Sehun menikmati proses 'pacaran' pertamanya.

Luhan merenung. Teringat percakapannya dengan Sehun sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kalau kau punya kekasih berarti kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi?" canda Luhan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. Seketika dada Luhan tertohok. Namun kalimat Sehun selanjutnya mampu membuat gadis itu kembali mengulas senyum.

"Aku memang tidak membutuhkanmu untuk jadi ibu tiriku lagi, karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki ibu tiri yang baru. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap ada di sampingku. Karena hingga kini, hanya kau yang mampu bertahan dengan sifat ajaibku, Luhan. Jadi jangan khawatir, okay?"

{-}{-}{-}

 **TBC**

 **Part 2! Pendek? I know. Sorry hehe. Review + favorite please? Thank you loves!**


End file.
